The present invention relates to image processing, and more particularly to a system for correcting the values of signals representing image data.
Image processing systems are often called upon to process and alter a large amount of information corresponding to image data produced by an array of image sensors or detectors, often referred to as "pixels." The detectors may be of various types and are typically discrete photo responsive elements whose individual characteristics may vary from one pixel to another because of manufacturing or material variations. As a result, pixels within the same array often have different levels of responses to the same value of incident radiation. This results in undesired variations in pixel intensity, and thus distortion to some extent in the resulting image that is recorded. There is therefore a need in the art to correct the image data signals so as to effectively normalize them relative to a common reference value.
The problem of correcting image data signals is exacerbated in very large image arrays, because of the large amount of image data that must be processed and the time restraints for carrying out the processing. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide offset and gain correction of image data signals, particularly those produced in large image arrays.